That Night
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: Thoru and Yuki meet in a most unexpected place, but what happens when Yuki doesn't care about the effects of the curse anymore and Tohru can't control her actions?


Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket but I hope you like my story.

**That Night**

It's late and the moon is high in the sky. Kyo sleeps in peace tucked under his covers. But Yuki lays awake thinking of a kiss and a night that seemed to have happened years ago. The lips that had once felt so fresh were fading. But not the longing in his heart.

♠

Not to far away Tohru blinks away the tears in her eyes. _Yuki _she thought in desperation. She choked back a sob as his words hit her again. _I hate you and I always will, get out of sight._ It had been over two weeks ago but it still stood so fresh in her mind. A final round of tears rushed over her then she was up.

♠

Yuki remembered the look in her eyes. The memory made him choke with sorrow. He had said those words to her to get her away. As long as she smiled at him and laughed with him they were in danger. He knew this but yet he wanted to rush to her and tell her the truth. That he didn't hate her, he loved her. He wanted it every acing second of the day.

♠

The space between her and the door closed but she just stood there not moving. She had done this so many times. _I cant _she thought. _If Yuki hates me then there's nothing I can do to change that. But his eyes, they hadn't said that. They seemed to scream don't leave me._

"Don't leave me" she whispered and turned the knob.

♠

He couldn't take it anymore he jumped from his bed and ran to the door.

"I can't" he choked.

He heard something down the hall. It's not coming from Tohru's room he told himself. But still he opened the door and stepped into the hall.

♠

She thought she could here a door close. Imagined Yuki's slim form walking towards her. Or was it her imagination.

There she was an angel but, no, that couldn't be her could it. He stopped and she was still there. It wasn't possible for her to be here.

"Yuki" she nearly sobbed but she didn't move to scared if she did he would disappear like all the other times.

Now he must be dreaming she had spoken his name. It came out as a sob. His heart was in his throat. A tear trickled down his face.

A tear, now that didn't make since, in all her dreams she had been the one crying.

_So maybe_ she thought. She took a step closer.

He moved with her stepping foreword until they were about able to touch. It was her he could feel the heat from her body where he stood.

Tohru stifled a sigh of fear and surprised. _It's him _she thought._ He's close enough to touch._

He stiffened realizing just how hard she was breathing, coming in long sort gasps. Her eyes never wavered from his face.

She new she shouldn't but she reached her hand out to touch his face. To her surprise he didn't pull away or even flinch. His skin was soft and she traced the delicate line of his jaw.

Her warm breath was on his face, her soft fingers caressing his cheek. Her lips were parted in a dangerous invitation.

_No I shouldn't_ he thought.

He was staring at her so intensely she shuttered. His look was hot with passion. She new better but her logic was clouding and her hand drifted down to his slender exposed neck bone.

He shivered as her fingers moved down. Before he could stop himself his own hands were around her waist pulling her near, and in her soft velvet hair.

She was so close to him that if she stood on tip toes there lips would meet.

He could feel her breath. He could see the stead rise and fall of her breasts. Not caring any longer he leaned down and there lips met.

She was so surprised, and then she gave in. He parted her lips and deepened the kiss.

He now new she returned his feelings and there kiss was so long and hard when they broke apart he was gasping for air.

She was left breathless. The feel of his lips sill tingled on hers. She was starting to regain her senses but to late to undo the kiss.

He was afraid of what would happen next. She tasted of bitter honeysuckle. It still lingered heavily in his mouth making him want more.

She could still see the desire in his eyes. The heat from there kiss and the thumping of her heart was too much to bear, she swooned.

He hadn't expected her to faint but caught her all the same. He picked her soft warm body up like a bride and, walking down the hallway, laid her back on her bed. He tucked a peace of velvet hair behind her ear.

In his room Yuki slept and in his dreams he thought of what could have been.

**(A/N) So I went over it and corrected it. Changed spelling mistakes and what not. Now I have people yelling about wanting me to make this more than a one shot, I want to know what you think. R&R Plz. Kuro Tenka.**


End file.
